kukai's reunion
by jadasweet 2232
Summary: after 3 years kukai has finally reunited with his best friend kamdyn. they both managed to keep their promise to eachother but how will kukai cope with his best friend becoming an idol... join kamdyn and kukai go through highschool together, make new friends. one problem Kamdyn, has a secret that only Ikuto knows about. ahe wont tell anybody because it can destruction to people
1. Chapter 1

SHUGO CHARA FANFIC:

PROLOGUE

I sprinted through the airport. How could she leave like that? She promised! She promised she wouldn't leave me! I looked around her, it wouldn't be to hard considering she's got a multi coloured side fringe and blue hair on top of that. I finally see a bluenette panicking

" Sweetie you can him when we get to America!" her mum said

" No! If I do that I wont be a proper friend I have to talk to him now!" wept Kamdyn

"Sweetie he's not coming we have to leave now!" her dad insisted

"KAMDYN!" I practically yelled she looked around and sighed in relief

She escaped from her parents grip and started to talk to me about how she didn't want to tell me because it would make it harder to make her decision. I wanted to slap her. Then she said that it was a bad idea and that she shouldn't go to America. Instead of slapping her I politely banged my fist on her head.

"Hey!" she pouted, "what was that for"

" if I got a scholarship to go to a sports school in America, would I turn it down to stay with my best friend?" I yelled

" why would you do that you baka! Sports is practically your life…" Kamdyn went quieter towards the end of her sentence and avoided looking into my eyes

"Exactly! And music is your life! Now you are going to that school and the next I see you, we'll both be closer to our dreams… I promise." I said pulling her into a hug.

"Kamdyn, we _seriously _have to leave!" my mum said while my dad was busy taking pictures.

"Kamdyn don't forget me." I reminded as we both held back tears. She gave me a How-could-I –ever-forget-you look but sighed and pointed to her bracelet.

"KK" she replied _(did you get what I did there Kamdyn , Kukai …yeah its not that funny ) _I watched her leave until there were random strangers blocking my way.

"bye **Kam**."I breathed

**Me: yay, I finally finished the prologue **

**Miki: took you long enough Yoru could have grown a moustache in the time it took you to finish.**

**Me and Yoru: that not true**

**Ran, Miki, Dia, Su: yah it is**

**Me: oh whatever just say the disclaimer!**

**Ran: take it away Su!**

**Su: Jada doesn't own shugo chara she only owns Kamdyn and the plot**

**Me: don't forget to read and review! Thanks for reading! xx**


	2. chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm back! Sorry it's been over a week! I've come to a decision that this story will be a KUKAMU. I mean of course kamdyn will bee going out with someone else, but I don't plan on spilling any spoilers so you'll just have to read. **

Kukai pov:

It's been 3 years since kamdyn left. If she were here, she would be happy with all the progress that I've made. I've become the captain of the basketball team and I Souma Kukai managed to skip a year that basically means I'm in the same year as Ikuto. Kamdyn and I talk a lot but over the past three months she hasn't emailed, called or written a letter, which is quite worrying.

I was walking to my locker with Ikuto when Tsukasa told everybody to go to the sports field.

"Hey Ikuto is there a basketball thing going on that we should know about?" I asked clearly confused

" Dude, you're the captain of the team, you should know?" he replied

" oh yeah, forgot about that." I chuckled plastering my usual grin across my face

" doesn't your face ever get tired of grin?" he sighed

"no not really" I said

he shot me a the-question-was-rhetorical-glare , and walked to the sports field .

Everyone from year 7 and up was there, (our sports field is massive) they all looked just as confused as Ikuto and I was . That's when all our other friends came along. Fujisaki, Mashiro, yaya and Hotori. Then Utau came over with her crew of _super annoying cheerleaders _came over

" Ikuto! I wanna sit next to you!" she squealed.

" yeah well you cant" he replied blankly

" lulu get lost will ya! Sit next to someone that actually likes you!" Mashiro yelled.

"Fine! I'm sure practically everyone will want to sit with me."

"Hey is there anyone willing to sit next to lulu?" the chibi devil yelled

there was a long silence. Lulu was vexed now and was ready to slap Mashiro when a hand grabbed her wrist tight.

Now that I got a better look the girl had bubble-gum pink hair and honey golden eyes. Behind her were 3 other girls .one girl with short brown hair in a ponytail, a girl with long lavender hair. Finally, there was a girl with messy royal blue hair tied in a bun. She looks kinda like Kamdyn but It wasn't possible. Kamdyn had a multi coloured fringe that she adored.

"Hey just cos everyone hates ya, doesn't mean you can go around hitting people" the pinkette said tightening her grip. I couldn't get over how pretty that pinkette was . Utau was starting to panic for her fellow cheerleader and decided it was a good idea to try and punch the bluenette. However, even though the blunette wasn't paying attention she managed to grab Utau's fist.

" don't you dare touch me with your filthy hands" utau yelled

" I just did" she replied blankly

" why you little…" utau trailed off

"funny, how can I be little if I am taller than you?" the blunette replied

" I bet your just one overgrown 15 year old like nagi" utau yelled

the bluenette flicked utau on her forehead and retorted "now that's no way to treat your elders" Kamdyn used to say something like that to me. NO! that's exactly what she used to say to me. "Kamdyn, come on, just let go of her she's not worth it" I said

"come again?"Kam asked

"she's not worth it and neither is she" I said pointing to lulu.

" no the bit when you said my name ,Kukai!" she squealed

I hugged her so tight that she couldn't breath. We started talking forgetting that my friends and her friends were standing there watching us. The brown haired girl cleared her throat and we turned around to see Tsukasa telling kamdyn and her friends that they had to get ready for something.

" we'll do introductions later!" she shouted

Kamdyn p.o.v :

Om my days! I am freaking! I finally get to see my best friends after 3 years! And I already picked a fight with the schools cheerleaders. Oh how life is good!

No body really recognised me and the girls maybe because we were dresses like tamps. Kukai recognised me because of my attitude not for being the lead singer of the newest band crescent moon.

We were preparing our hair and make up and outfits and our instruments. I play guitar and sing at the same time. Irie (the purplenette) plays the drums; Hana (the girl with the brown hair) plays bass. And everybody's favourite pinkette Amu Hinamori sings and plays keyboard.

I wore a black crop top with white high-rise shorts and blue converses leashes.

My hair was tied up in a ponytail. Nothing special really because I didn't wear any make up. The only difference about my hair is that my hair was no longer curly because I reluctantly straightened it.

Hana, Irie and Amu all wore high rise shorts but they wore different tops. Irie wore a purple top that says 'hug me!' on it and purple vans . she managed to put her hair in milk braids she looked adorable! Hana wore a sleeveless belly top with a jeans jacket her hair was messily tied into a side ponytail. And black ankle boots and little emo Amu wore black and red top with a leather jacket and red ankle boots her hair was her normal ponytail with her x clips.

We walked onto the football pitch. One fan boy shouted " Hey Everybody its Kamdyn K from crescent moon!" okay I know I am the most popular because I'm the lead singer but there are 3 other members of the group why am I the only person who gets recognised. "Don't forget Irie, Hana and Amu!" a girl squealed.

" Wassup Seiyo High!" Irie screamed in the Microphone. I walked up two her and whispered that we still need our eardrums.

"Hiya!" Hana greeted

" 'Sup" Amu said going all 'cool and spicy' everyone looked at me expectantly

"Yo" I sighed rolling my eyes and crossing my arms. I guess Amu isn't the only one who acts differently around people.

"I'm Irie" I don't have to state the obvious do I? Fine. Irie said

" I'm Hana" Are you getting the point cause I'm to lazy to say who saying?

" Amu"

" Kamdyn K"

Kukai obviously noticed that I was acting different and decided to come on stage with That blue haired boy, purple haired guy and a blonde haired guy and told them to do something DEADLY to us.

Too be continued….

_**I hope you guys lyk it! Don't forget to R&R**_


	3. Your dead meat

_**ME: Hi guys! I am off school for a week so I should be able to upload more often.**_

_**MIKI: good because you always seem to forget about us!**_

_**ME: HEY! You try being in year 8 and having to do soooo much homework its hard.**_

_**MIKI: are you sure its not because you leave it till the last minute.**_

_**ME: Miki, unless you want me to rearrange your face, I suggest you hurry up and do the damn disclaimer!**_

_**Miki: Jada does not own Shugo Chara! If she did ( shudders)**_

Chapter 2 part 2:

" Kamdyn loosen up will ya!" kukai whispered before walking behind Amu. I was to busy giving Kukai a what-the-hell-do-you-your-doing look that I hadn't realised kukai's blue haired friend had decided to come behind me and wrap his arms around my waist.

" _why aren't you blushing!?" _my mind yelled at me

" I have a reputation to hold here!" I argued with myself. Oh lord I need help

"_but he's hot!"_

" oh no! anyone but him please!" hold on, why am I begging _myself?_

"the namesTsukiyomi, Tsukiyomi Ikuto" he said flirtatiously. I rolled my eyes and covered my mic with my hands "come on dude this isn't James bond, you only need to say your last name once." I said turning around. I heard all the girls gasp when they saw how close my face was to his. I could feel his breath on my neck. That close. He pulled me closer to him so our bodies were touching. I was about to blush but I didn't I have too much control for that.

" Are you gonna tell me your name" he said in that voice.

" No" I replied blankly. He pouted which I must say was undeniably cute!

"Awwww why not, I thought we were gonna hit it off Ms Moon" I suddenly burst into laughter he actually thought we were gonna hit it off! Hold the phone how does he know my last name! yeah sure, my stage name is Kamdyn K, but K stood for Kukai as in Souma Kukai.

I grabbed him by his collar. I looked into his mesmerizing – I mean plain indigo eyes and spat. " who are you and how do you know my name?"

" I told you already, my names Tsukiyomi Ikuto, and I know your last name because I can see the resemblance between you and your mother."

Oh yeah, I forgot about that. I look a lot like mum. And she a model and an actress.

" Kamdyn we have an audience" Irie reminded. I looked around me to see everyone staring at Ikuto and me in awe. Why? Because I was still holding him by his collar.

"Gomen! I hope you can forgive me?" I said bowing continuously.

"Thank you Ikuto job well done" Kukai said as he started tickling Amu. I turn around and she Irie red with laughter because the blonde was tickling her. I saw Hana talking to the purple haired guy trying to avoid getting tickled then I looked back at Tsukiyomi. He smirked at me "I will slap that smirk of your face"

" can I have a hug?" WTF! What do mean can I have a hug.

I obviously said this out loud because he said " that way you can get out of me doing that to you" he pointed to Amu and Irie who were on the floor laughing uncontrollably.

Without hesitation I quickly hugged him and he eagerly hugged me back. And what happened then. All the girls practically screamed. Just how popular is this guy? " also you have to let me perform with the guys" I practically burst into laughter. I don't mind him performing but you see, I have a thing for people and my guitar. "not gonna happen" I replied

" so you wanna get tickled?" he asked slyly.

I groaned. What did I ever do to you God? " I walked back to the mic.

"okay Seiyo slight change of plans we have an opening act.

" Say what now?" Amu, Hana and Irie asked in unison.

" I dunno about you two but Hana and me are seriously ticklish our condition is bad _yours _is minor" I hissed.

Ikuto pov:

Man that Kamdyn girl has issue. Actually all of the girls in that band have issues. They all warned us about what the consequences will be if we break their instruments. Kamdyn's eyes sparkle when she smiles…did I just say that? I've never fallen for a girl and I'm going to start today!

" give it up for Souma Kukai on the guitar, Hotori Tadase on the drums, Fujisaki Nagihiko on the keyboard and Ts- Tsukiyomi ikuto as lead. Prepare for your eardrums to burst" she giggled.

We sang just a dream by Nelly. I think we sang pretty well because everyone was swaying and dancing to the song when I turned around and saw Kamdyn she gave an encouraging thumbs up. Man she's just like Kukai. I pulled kamdyn and put the mic by her mouth she looked hesitant like she didn't want to take the spotlight but she had no choice to sing.

Appareantly she had a light bulb moment because she suddenly ran to Tsukasa and told him to connect her phone to the speakers once our song had finished. She took the mic off me and shouted " scream if you like afro beats!" everybody screamed. Then Hana yelled "put your hands in the air If you can Azonto!"

As soon as she said that Irie and Amu joined them and they started to dance whilst everyone cheered. Then she signalled to Kukai who was smiling and shaking his head. " I'm quarter Trinidadian what do you expect?" she asked as she dragged kukai and the others to dance.

I looked like a complete fool because instead of dragging me as well she just smiled at me and walked past. I could hear little chibi devil laughing hard because she knew I got rejected. But instead of taking it offensively I just joined in. By the time the song finished we were all out of breath. But they sang 2 more songs. Titanium by david guetta and sia. They also sang problem by Ariana Grande and Iggy azalea.

The whole school went wild! Kamdyns voice is high. And Hana is one Sick rapper!

Kamdyn pov:

I am so energetic! But I don't know why. Maybe because kukai and me are raving like old times. I was just about to hug when my phone rang.

Amu pov:

Sometimes I feel like kamdyn and Irie could be sisters I mean there different yet exactly the same. Kamdyn started talking on the phone now everyone was staring her like she was crazy.

" are you being serious?...okay…no, no we'd be glad to…okay…great… thank you so much" she squealed

"kam?" I asked she ignored me and walked up to the mic.

"hey! You guys better buy tickets to the Trey Songz concert next month because Crescent Moon will be the opening act"

We all practically went crazy especially Hana and Kamdyn who were cartwheeling and back flipping all over the field then Irie and me decided to join in. in the end there four gymnasts all over the field. Then the brunette I think his name was Kukai hugged kamdyn they talked and they laughed man I'm so jealous! Kamdyn looked at me "oh for goodness sakes! Amu, Kukai, Kukai Amu" she said "yo hinamori nice to meetcha!" he said whilst grinning. "Yeah" I replied. I think Kamdyn was uncomfortable with the whole ' I dunno what to say' vibe so she just left and started to talk to Hana and Irie whilst getting to know Tadase and Nagihiko.

Ikuto pov:

That's it, I am mad now! Nobody acts like I don't exist. I marched straight up to her and pulled her close. Very close. She didn't react at all! This was crazy any girl would _kill_ to be in her situation. " Tsukiyomi what exactly are you doing" she asked. I pulled her closer so that our bodies were touching and kissed her. Right on the lips. Way to go Ikuto!

She didn't do much about it. There wasn't much she _could_ do about it. I mean you cant go back in time. She stared at me. She didn't say anything. I smirked. I started to walk away when a boy blue hair just like Kamdyns' appeared in front of me. He was wearing a leather jacket and fingerless gloves. "what do you think your doing?" he asked

"huh?" I asked confused

" with my sister you Idiot!" he yelled.

" what does it look like I did? I kissed her" I replied

"You. Are. Dead."

"onii chan!" Kamdyn yelled "forget about it!"

" so you enjoyed it?" I asked

"Your dead meat." Kukai and kamdyn said in unison. I looked at the band members. Hana and Amu were doing the sign of the cross and Irie had a piece of paper in her hand that said "RIP Tsukiyomi Ikuto"

OOOOOOHHHHHH SUGAR HONEY ICE TEA!

_**I hope you guys like this chapter I promise I will update ASAP. Sorry there are a few mistakes, my mum is rushing me to finish this JADA OUT**_


	4. family and fights

_**Me: Hey guys its jada! Sorry I did say more I would upload more often but I saved my chapter, which wasn't finished yet, but it didn't save properly so I spent the last 2 days redoing the chapter.**_

_**Melody: more like spending the last two days weeping.**_

_**Me: oh yeah I forgot to tell you guys but I have two chara's now… oiii introduce yourselves!**_

_**Melody: hi I'm Melody! I represent jada's love for Music!**_

_**Jana: hai I'm Jana I represent jada's love for friendship.**_

_**Me: yeah jana is my best friends name soooo…**_

_**Jana: jada doesn't own shugo chara.**_

Kamdyn pov:

"Tsukiyomi kun run!" I yelled. I looked at Kukai he has 4 older brothers he should know what to do. " I dunno I don't have _any _protective brothers" he replied. I nodded my head it was true. "Kenji why are you here anyway?" I asked

" I wanted to make sure you stay out of trouble." He replied whilst dodging kicks from Ikuto.

I was mad now, nobody hurts my older brother but me. Ikuto tried to punch Kenji in the face but I dodged it.

"what the….ow!" he yelled. Why? Because I twisted his hand.

" apologise!" I ordered

" and what you gonna do if I don't." Ikuto asked. Freaking smart mouth.

" I will crush every bone on your body." Kenji warned.

I looked at kukai. "you talk to him! You actually _know_ him!" Then we heard some familiar voices that made kukai, Kenji and me cringe. Especially Kukai.

" K…Kaidou!" Kukai said shocked. That means that the reason why all the pets I ever had died. My she devil of a sister. Kana. " Kenji stop the foolishness now!" she said. Me and kukai started to back up when we bumped into Kaidou. I rubbed my temples. This was way to much to take in. My brother and sister shouldn't be here! " you okay?" kaidou asked. I nodded my head. Kukai told me I should sit down but I just told him I'm fine. I turned around everyone was either refraining my brother, or refraining Ikuto. "STOOOOOP!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I collapsed on the spot.

Kukai pov:

"Kamdyn!" I practically screamed. Everyone froze. "You Baka!" I yelled at ikuto. " you always have to be a stupid playboy but just look what is resolved to this time!" Everyone stared at me shocked. "oh come on! I haven't seen her in 3 years!" I said defensively. I looked at Amu. She was really worried. "You know that she has epilepsy right? She asked. I nodded. ' DON'T YOU GUYS HAVE CLASSES TO GO TO!" amu yelled in the mic. Everyone got scared at her sudden outburst and rushed to their classes. First in forever.

I held Kamdyn's hand. Kaidou was holding kana because she was crying. I hate to say it but they actually make a good couple. " Kairi!" fujisaki shouted. " whats going on-" sanjo cut her off. "Kukai, take of your hoodie" he ordered. "okay dude, _not _gonna happen." I laughed. "here" ikuto volunteered whilst he took his shirt off. I felt Kamdyn's grip tighten on my hand. " shhhh we all here kam. I'm right here next to you." I comforted. " her lips are blue why are they blue?" panicked Irie. " because she's not breathing properly" I answered. "and that doesn't worry you at all!?" asked Nagi.

"nope" kana replied blankly.

" we've seen this happen a lot!" stated Kenji.

Once Kamdyn had regained consciousness she starts crying on a shirtless Ikuto.

" kamdyn…." I warned. She wasn't listening for some unknown reason until we heard the words through her sobs. "ken…dall…I want….i want…" Kana stroked her hair. "oh Mija, we all do... I'm sorry."

I picked her up she's a lot lighter she used to be an elephant inside a kittens body. " infirmary time." I sighed. " nooooo." She whined. "yess." I replied "we can go out after school If you be a good girl." I replied as we walked off. Everybody sweat dropped. "do they always act so… childish." Irie asked. Our siblings nodded as Amu laughed " I just noticed that all your names begin with k" everyone else sweat dropped.

" your." Said kenji

"so" continued Kaidou

"late." Finished Kana

"hey!" I yelled are you guys gonna come or not" I asked kinda irritated.

Time skip:

Kamdyn pov:

I woke to find everyone around me asleep. They really are true friends. Even Kukais friends that I hadn't met were waiting outside. I noticed Kukai breathing lightly on the 'hospital bed thingy'

" Mi mejor amigo" (_If you don't know, that means 'my best friend' in Spanish. I forgot to mention that irie, Hana and Kamdyn are Latinas with a little bit of Trinidadian in them.)_

" bout time you woke up." Stated kukai.

" oh whatever" I replied.

" So are gonna tell me why you haven't had much sleep lately… or are you stressed?" kukai asked. I looked at him confused. " how did you…"

" I don't know if you remember but you were crying about Kendall" he replied.

" uggghhh… I saw her the other day with the girls-

" hold on how long have you been in Japan."

" 1 week. Now as I was saying, me and the girls saw her when we went shopping and we bumped into her and she stared me right in the eye… I really, really miss her." I sighed.

"yah, you said you've been her for a week so WERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN FOR THE PAST 3 MONTHS!" he yelled as everyone woke up. I reached into my bag and pulled out 2 packs of sugar cane.

"sugar cane!" shouted kenji and kana.

"Jamaica." I replied. Tossing the sugar cane to kaidou and Kukai.

"um hello, what abut your dear bro and sis" Kana asked expectantly.

"uhh lemme think about that…nope!" I replied getting out of the infirmary bed thingy. I checked the time.

"If I'm correct were in the middle of break right."

"nope"

"but its 11:15" argued Hana.

"but classes are longer so break is longer." Kairi reasoned.

" so how long are these classes because I don't do anything longer than 45 minutes of history." Asked Amu

"an hour and 7 minutes." I replied.

" I can't do… wait why the extra two minutes." Asked irie

" irie your doing it again." Sang Hana.

" doing what?"

"short attention span" Hana replied. We all started to talk on top of each other until a little blonde girl who looked like a doll came in.

"oii Tsukasa's coming we are in the middle of history which is something I don't want to go back to so pretend to sleep!" she hissed. Come to think of it she's not a doll she's a chibi devil.

We all scurried back to our positions so that when Tsukasa walked in he thought that we were all sleeping but instead of just leaving us be he picked up a trumpet out of no where and started blowing it in ikuto ears causing him to scream like a girl. I couldn't help but start laughing my head off kukai fell on the floor by my sudden outburst which only made laugh more.

"Tsukasa!" Ikuto yelled.

" it was either that or I would have thrown ice cold water on you.

"why _me_, there are at least 7 other people in here!" he shouted.

" because Mashiro san said that you told everybody to be quiet so that you can get out of history." Tsukasa replied blankly. This made everybody burst out with laughter "hehe funny…" ikuto laughed sarcastically.

" yeah very funny" I retorted fist pumping Kukai.

" its break now so I thought I'd wake you up." Tsuaksa explained. By the time our tour of the school was finished we had to go to, the best subject ever, music!

We walked into class together because it was mixed with different years and I sat next to Amu and behind Nagihiko and kukai. We were talking when two people who I think were twins walked up to us. " crap! Are these your seats?" I asked.

" nah! They don't have our names on them" the boy replied. He had long purple hair like nagihiko. He wore a white top with trackies and a waistcoat. He also wore a white beanie. The girl had magenta hair. She wore a purple tank top with black jeans and purple converses. "I'm Fujisaki Rhythm and this is my sister Fujisaki Temari." Greeted rhythm. "Cousin?" asked Amu asked nagi. He nodded.

A young woman entered the class. " hello class. Today we have four new students. Now where are they. We all raised our hands and she made us introduce ourselves. Amu was first. "hi I'm Hinamori Amu I'm 15 years old and I like playing the keyboard. And yes my hair is naturally pink."

I was next. " yo!" I said with a thumbs up then sat down.

"not enough" sensei said blankly. " hi im Kamdyn moon. I can speak Spanish, English and Japanese fluently. My mum is Columbian and and my dad has some Trinidadian in him. I'm the youngest of 4 I mean 3 kids and I'm 17"

"dude she's older than you?" nagi asked. Kukai nodded. I looked at Rhythm who looked at Nagi and mouthed 'older woman!' I took his beanie of his head. Then I saw why he always had the beanie on his head so I put it back on I looked at Temari and Amu who were silently screaming. "are you having a bad hair day?" I whispered whilst sitting down.

Hana and Irie introduces themselves then sensei assigned us to a project in groups no more than 12 make a music video for a song. I was with Rhythm, Temari, Kukai, Hana, nagi, Irie, Amu, tadase, rima ( I like her), kairi, some by called yoru who was ikuto cousin, a boy called Daichi.

"umm guys?" sensei asked " Is it okay if ikuto and Miki join your group there super talented musicians and I think they deserve to be with you guys"

" I don't mind miki chan but not ikuto." I said. He pouted "oh is that so because I recall you crying on a shirtless me" he said. I turned around to face the others who were there. They nodded " yes, and the last thing I remember is having a seizure, it makes me do crazy things" I retorted

ikuto pov:

"look I just came to apologise to you and kukai. it was unfair for me to kiss you like that but I am not a stupid playboy…I just like having fun with girls I'm… so…sorr…"

" I'm sorry, what?" kukai and Kamdyn asked at the same time.

"I'm sor..ry?" I said half asking

"huh?" they said.

"I'm s…sorry"

"come again."

" .SORRY!" I yelled the whole apologizing thing is hard.

" its okay." Kukai said. Kamdyn turned away "whatever" I have come to a conclusion. All. Rich. Kids. Are. Stubborn. Including me. I have a feeling she doesn't like me which means I _have_ to make her like me but like I said rich kids are stubborn. This is gonna be a long year.

Kukai pov:

If anyone knows Kamdyn, its me and I know that she hates ikuto. And if anyone knows ikuto, its me he going to make her like him. This is gonna be one long.

Kamdyn pov:

I hate ikuto's guts. This is gonna be one long ass year.

_I hope you enjoy don't forget to R&R_


End file.
